1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for an electronic device for arranging cables of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A server system is a computer system that provides essential services across a network. Many cables are needed in the server system for transferring signals or providing power. Usually, the cables are not arranged in a well-ordered manner. It is inconvenient for the users to distinguish the cables from each other and which cables are for what purpose.